glitterkits destiny
by xDarkfeatherx
Summary: when there is a prophecy glitterkit must face the dangers and enemies. watch glitterkit as she survives life as a clan cat and becomes one of the greatest warriors ever
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

a orange cat walked into the water he look down and his eyes go wide. "what is it firestarr" a gray cat asks "there is a prophecy yellowfang"" firestar meows looki at her. "wht does it say" yellowfang asks "death will rise but glitter will rule and fiht" he says and yellow fan gasps. "what is happening" a blue cat meows walking in "bluestar tere is a prophecy" firestar says "oh no" "yeah" firestar meows.

IN THUNDERCLAN

"shit my kits are comin"" sparklegem screams for her mate. "its ok" the medicine cat meows walking in the nursery with leaf. after a long tim the kits are born. "good job u have 3 girls" the medicine cat says leaving the den and a red striped tom walks in . "there beautiful sparklgem" redstripe meows "what are we going to name them'. sparklegem looks down at the kits one is a dark red "bloodkit" the other is a black fur with blue stripes "deathki" and the last oe is a bright blue with white spots and beautiful rainbow eyes "glitterkit" sparklegem meows and redstripe smilees "those are good names i love u hunny" "love u to"

redstripe leaves and sparklegem lays down with her kits 2 sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"wake up glitterkit" sparklegem meowed and glitterkit hised angry. "no mum its to early to be awake" she yells trying to slepe but her mum puts her paw on her. "com e on u mousebrain u cant just sleep in here all day" her mum says "watch me"

"glitterkit come outside" bloodkit meows running inside and tackling her sister. "ok fin" glitter meows getting up and goes outside with her sister. her other sister deathkit was already outside playing with a mossball while some warriors were resting around the fesh kill pile. the leader violetstar who was purple with white spots was laying on a rokc. "caan i play" glitterkit asks walkig up to deathkit but her sister looks at her at disgust "no u cant play glitterkit you are to stupid and weak" deathkit meows and glitterkit gets angry and unshathes her claws. "shut up: gltterkit hises and deathkit laughs "are u gonna mae me" glitterkit then jumped at her sister clawing her face. "what the hell" bloodkit shouts and calls for mum. sparklegem runs outside "whats going on" she says and breaks the fight up. "it was glitterkits fault she attacked me" deathkit meowed. "no u called me names" glitterkit yelled "shut up" there mum says throwing them in the nursey.

"this is ur fault" deathkit growls turning away. "wahtever" glitterkit meows laying on her bed and fall asleep. she wakes up to be in a starry place and she gasps lookig around "where am i" she says out loud. "u are in starclan dont bee sared" a voice says and she looks over to see a gray cat "who are u" she asks confused. "im ashfur i was athunderclan cat like u" ashfur meows "ok"

"there is a prophey about u" ashfur meows "o shit rlly" glitterkit ass and ashfur nods. "u ar also really pretty glitterkit i wish u were my mate" glitterkit blushed "thanks what is the propehcy abut"

"k glitterkit it is about u and ur sister deathkit is EVIL" ashfur says and glitterkit gasps! "i knew it" suddenly assfur was fading "u use to cal my on my cellphone" ahsfur says fading awau

glotterkit wakus up suddeny it was tomorw. "today is important" sparklegem says grooming her kis. "what is it mum" glittertit asks. "u stupid its your apprentice cermony" there mum says and she jumps up excited. "i hope i get ghostspirit as y mentoR" bloodkit ays "i want poisonacid to be mine he si so cool" glitterkit meows suddeny she hears violet star calling a meetein "all cats old enough 2 hut come here" violetstar yells and glitterkit runs outsie.

lots of cats were already there "wo" she says and sits own. "today there will be 3 new apprentices deathkit cum here" her sister walks up and glitterkit feels jealous . "deathkit u are now deathpaw ur mentor is ghostspirit" a white tom with red stripes and eyes walks up and youches noses with deathpaw "bloodpaw ur mentor will be poisonacid" a black and purple spotted man comes over "and glitterpaw u will e my apprentie" "oh fuck iget the leader" glitterkit says surprised.


	3. Chapter 3

"ok so can we go battle train" glitterpaw assks the leader but violetstar shakes her head. "no not yet i need to show u the territor" violetstar meows as ghostspirit and poisonacid walk up. "we are going to show deathpaw and bloodpaw around to we should stick togeter " ghostspirit meowed. wow ghostspirit is so hot glittperaw thought looking at his big abs. "glOTTER PAW PAY ATTENIO!" violetstar yells and glitterpaw snaps out of her thought. "k so are we gonna go to shadowclan first" deathpaw aks and violetpaw nods "come on then" she meowed and they all go outside.

"wow its so bg" glitterpaw says in amazmant looking around the forest. "one day u will be hunting and fighting like us" poisonacid says and glitteerpaw :) "ok so this is shadowclen territory u shouldnt go across it because shadowclan are evil and jerks" violetstar meows and glitterpaw and her sisters nd. suddenly they see 41 eyes from the shadows "what is that" bloodpaw asks and suddenly los of shadowclan cats come out to attac. "FUCK" poisonacid hisses jumping and clawing a cats eye out. brokenstar was leading them he jmp on glitterpaw "stupid thunderclan cat" he says biting her paw gltterpaw screams and claws brokenstars face then breaks his ears off. "get out of tc" glitterpaw hisses ad runs over to bloodpaw knocking out 12 warriors "wow u are so strong" ghostspirit meows as glitterpaw kills 3 lives of brokenstar. "u are to strong shaowclan retreat" brokenstar says running away.

"wwo good job glitterpaw" bloodpaw meows but deathpaw glares at her "i coul of easily done that" she says and glitterpaw rolls her eyes. "gitterpaw u are so good im going t oamke u a warrior" violetstar meows and glitterpaw gasps "u cant do that violetstar shes only been a apprentice 1 day" "shut up deathpaw" violestar says

"ok glitterpaw has killed 20 shadowclan cats its time to make her a warrior" violetstar meows t o the clan and they all gsp "wow so strong"

"glitterpaw u are now awarrior ur new name is glittershine" thunderclan cheered her name and glittershine oked her tongue out at her sister deathpaw "whos th stupid one now"


End file.
